Eyes of a Miracle
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin and Patrick after their son is born.


It was the most intense and amazing feeling, as he looked through the glass window of where his child, his own flesh and blood laid in the small cubicle

It was the most intense and amazing feeling, as he looked through the glass window of where his child, his own flesh and blood laid in the small cubicle. His son. His prodigy was alive, healthy, and he was very proud that his son was doing so well. Everything had happened so fast that he couldn't even believe his eyes that he finally had the most amazing gift that he could ever receive.

Jared Malcolm Drake had a head full of dark brown hair and he had his mother's eyes. Patrick could tell that his son had his dimples and he was so proud of that. In six months, they would find out if their son was HIV positive, and he couldn't help but to worry about the little boy wrapped up in the blue blanket in his cubicle.

Patrick just couldn't believe the little boy in the cubicle was his own flesh and blood. He sighed happily, as he decided to go ahead and meet his son for the very first time. As he got into the room, he placed the garment over his scrubs, and Nadine led him to where his son was, who was fast asleep in his cubicle. To Jared, nothing mattered except for being warm and getting his milk.

"You should hold him. He would like to feel his father holding him," Robin suggested, as she came into the room, holding onto her IV for support. She saw the way he was looking at her and she simply rolled her eyes. "I am going to see my son and there's nothing you can do to take me back to my room."

Patrick chuckled, as he helped Robin into the room, and then guided her to sit in the chair. The last thing he needed was for her stitches to loosen from the cesarean section she just had. Robin had been so strong during the procedure. He had almost fainted, but when he had seen the look on her face, Patrick stayed right beside her. He remembered the tears that filled her eyes when the two of them heard their son's first cry enter the room.

With the practices of holding Jake, Patrick was thankful to those lessons of how to hold the baby. Of course, Jared's mother had brought a plastic baby for the first couple of days since she was scared he'd hurt Jake, especially the time he had held that baby like a bomb when that woman at the hospital had thrust her child in his hands. Robin still never let him live it down but he had hope that she would forget one day.

As he slid his strong hands into the cubicle, he lifted his son into his arms, supporting his head and his body into his arms, and Patrick, for the first time, felt the lost of words when he gazed down at the precious angel in his arms. At this moment, he felt speechless, at the loss of words, and he felt the tears wilting inside of his brown eyes.

"Patrick, is everything okay?" Robin asked, getting concerned for her husband and her son. When he turned around, she saw the tears in his eyes, and he flashed her that famous Drake smile. "Oh, you were crying, weren't you?"

"No… no, I was not crying. I wouldn't because--"

"Oh, shush it. I know my husband better than most people and you know it. You are doing an amazing job by holding our son. Can I hold him?" Robin asked, as she watched a nurse bring in a chair for Patrick to sit in, setting it across from Robin.

"Well, Jared here is a wonderful baby," Patrick said with a smug smile, as he set their son in his mother's eyes, and he sat down across from Robin in the chair.

As Robin looked down at her son, who was beginning to wake up, Robin watched their son look up at her, and Robin smiled down at him, tears blurring her vision.

"Patrick, he's the most beautiful baby ever," Robin gushed, as she looked down at their son, who was clutching at her fingers, touching Robin's wedding band on her hand.

"Well, with his gene pool, what more could you ask for?" Patrick asked, as he stroked the back of his son's head, and he smiled up at his wife.

Robin grinned, as she looked up into Patrick's eyes. "I never would have thought that I would be your wife or that we would have a baby together."

He removed his hand from his son's head and he couldn't wipe the grin from his face when he heard his son's gurgling coming from his mouth. "I never thought that I would be your husband, Robin, or that we would have a son together. This is the best feeling I could feel."

"I know we haven't been married long but I have to say that going in labor two weeks early is definitely worth it. I am never going to regret becoming your wife or having Jared. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me," Robin admitted with a sheepish grin spread across her face. "I cannot wait to take him home."

"I know, sweetheart. I cannot wait to take our little miracle home," Patrick said, as the two of them then looked down at their son, who was snuggling into his mother's chest.


End file.
